


Lex Makes Amends

by ssa_archivist



Category: Smallville
Genre: First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-01-03
Updated: 2002-01-03
Packaged: 2017-11-01 09:11:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/354811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssa_archivist/pseuds/ssa_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Self-explanatory title, part two of THE RIGHT THING TO DO.  The boys kiss and make up, and then some!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lex Makes Amends

## Lex Makes Amends

by Lunar Plutonian

[]()

* * *

DISCLAIMER: I am in no way affiliated with the "Smallville" television show, no doubt much to the relief of the actors playing the two main characters here should they ever read the very last scene! 

Walking up to the door of Lex's mansion, Clark wondered how Lex could make this okay. This time, Lex answered the door himself, the first time he had ever done that. He was carrying a manilla envelope that was stuffed with paper of some kind. 

"Here comes Dr. Hamilton, now." Lex said as an old yellow Dodge pulled into Lex's driveway. Clark hoped to God that Lex didn't think more threats and bluster were going to fix this situation. Lex looked at him as Hamilton walked towards them. "It's okay, Clark, don't worry." Lex's eyes were disarmingly gentle and reassuring. 

"Dr. Hamilton," Lex said. "I think it's time our association came to an end." 

Hamilton glowered at Lex. "So this is the part where you inform me of the grisly way you intend to have me killed?" 

Lex put up the hand not carrying the envelope in a placating gesture. "It's not like that. I did a bad thing to you, securing your co-operation by blackmailing you. Had you done something to me to deserve such treatment, I wouldn't think anything of it, but you didn't. It was wrong and I truly am sorry. I arranged to have the records implicating you in that....incident....buried so deeply that nobody else will be able to use them against you." Lex thrust the envelope in his hand towards Hamilton. "This is $10,000 in cash. You can use it to continue your important research, or you can use it to get as far away from me as you want. Hell, you can spend it on cheap booze and hookers, if you want." 

Despite his efforts to control himself, Clark couldn't contain his snorting laugh as Hamilton took the envelope from Lex's hand . Then Dr. Hamilton said what Clark had been thinking when Lex had called him earlier. "Who are you, and what have you done with Lex Luthor?" 

"So you don't think a man can have a change of heart?" Lex replied. 

Dr. Hamilton looked at Clark. "In my experience, that generally doesn't happen unless there is a compelling reason for that change." Clark blanched. This scientist guy wasn't stupid; he knew what time it was, alright! Hamilton saw Clark's reaction and started addressing the teenage boy he had been ignoring until now. "You seem like a good influence on Mr. Luthor, here. I hope your....association with him proves to be a long and happy one." Hamilton looked at Lex. "But somehow, I doubt it." 

"Don't press your fucking luck, Hamilton!" Lex snapped, his jaw clenching. "Just go before I unleash the dobermans on your kooky ass!" 

"You don't have any dobermans." 

"What fucking ever. Just go!" 

"Now that you're no longer hanging the Sword of Damoclese over my head, Luthor, I might be willing to work with you in the future. Perhaps." Hamilton turned around, got back into his car, and sped off from Lex's mansion. Clark loved Lex so much at that moment that it took all his self-control to avoid kissing Lex right there in front of the mansion. Lex, Clark thought, if you love me, PLEASE let's go into the house NOW! 

* * *

Lex and Clark silently walked into the huge house. After Lex closed the door, Clark spun him around and hugged him as fiercely as Clark's great strength would allow without suffocating Lex. As Lex put his arms around Clark, that joyous relief and gratitude once again washed over him, along with the fatigue from not having slept very well. 

"I'm so proud of you, Lex." Clark's eyes met Lex's with an adoring gaze. "You even said you were sorry to someone who wasn't me." They shared their most passionate kiss ever, their hot, wet tongues practically dueling as their two mouths became one. After that, Clark pulled away from Lex. "Can we go to the TV room? I still think we should talk." 

"Of course, Clarkbar." Lex led the way to the TV room. Clark no doubt wanted to give him a Sunday-School lesson of sorts, which was okay, Lex supposed, just as long as Clark didn't actually start quoting Proverbs and Deuteronomy or something like that. Lex didn't normally take well to being preached at, but the warm glow of Clark's forgiveness and approval made him not care about that right now. Besides, he had something important to tell his beloved, something he wouldn't even consider telling anybody else, ever. 

Once they were seated facing one another on the leather sofa, Clark slid a bit closer to Lex and started running the fingers of his right hand over Lex's scalp. An intensely sensual tingling surged across the back of Lex's head and down his back. Lex couldn't help but think about that corny old song from the MARY POPPINS movie about how "A Spoon Full of Sugar Makes the Medicine Go Down." In the most delightful way, Lex thought bemusedly. His father had taken him to see that movie when he had been six years old, but Lionel Luthor had only done so at his wife's insistence. 

"Lex," Clark began, "I really respect what you just did. It takes a big man to not only admit he was wrong, but to try his best to make amends. But I need to know if that was just about me being mad at you, or if you really know that what you did was wrong and that you shouldn't treat people like that." 

Lex was a bit at a loss for words because the warm tingling was spreading all over him. He closed his eyes and leaned back on the couch to fully absorb and enjoy the sensation. "I have to admit that the wrongfulness of blackmailing Hamilton didn't occur to me until I saw how much it hurt you. But once it did, it was the only thing I could think about. It's been so long since I've ever felt actual moral guilt about something I did that I had thought needed to be done. As much as I hated having you mad at me and wondering if you hated me, the guilt felt good in a way, almost as if I had just discovered the spark of conscience that being with you has turned back into a full-on flame." Clark's fingers began tracing intricate and stimulating patterns on Lex's scalp; he clearly liked what he was hearing. Lex opened his eyes and looked over at Clark with the most smoldering gaze he could manage. "That's not the only flame you ignite in me, but it's probably the most worthwhile one." Clark smiled his beautiful goofy smile. But now it was time to tell Clark about what had really happened when the old soothsayer Cassandra had died looking at Lex Luthor's future. "Could you stop that for a second, Clark? That feels so good, and I need all my wits about me to tell you about something, something bad. About me." 

Clark stopped stroking Lex's scalp. With an expression of deep concern in those blue eyes of his, he put his arms around Lex and said, "What is it? I won't freak out, I promise, no matter what. You've just shown me that you want to be a better man. So you can tell me." 

Lex put his arms around his boyfriend. Clark's pledge of unconditional love and support made his jaded heart ache. "Remember Cassandra at the rest home, and how I was with her when she died?" 

"Yes," said Clark. 

"Well, she was reading my future when she had the stroke that killed her, Clark. Seeing my future killed that poor old lady. She saw something awful. She saw the monster I was destined to become." For the first time since he had been ten years old, Lex did that thing Luthor men never did in front of other people. A few stray tears he couldn't control fell from his eyes. "I'm going to be something so horrible, the person who foresaw it died from seeing it, Clark. I don't want to be that person anymore, I don't want to be the person my father has always been trying to make me be. Because I know I'll be ten times worse than he ever was when that finally happens! Ever since you became part of my life, I've been feeling something that's been slipping away from me for years, namely my own humanity. And now that it's coming back, I like it, and I want it to stay. I can never be the angel you are, Clark, not in a million years, but we live on a planet whose civilization is about to dash itself to pieces. Together, I know you and I can save this crazy world and make a life for ourselves in it. But with the life I've lived and with a father like mine, I can't do it alone. I need you, Clark. I want you to help me be more like you, even if only just enough to save from the horror Cassandra saw." 

Clark was obviously emotionally thunderstruck by what Lex had just said. Oh shit, Lex thought, now I've scared him away! But Lex had no regrets. He had said to Clark what had needed to be said, let the chips fall where they may. Clark suddenly held Lex very close to him and said, "You just made me the happiest guy in the world! Of course I'll help you. I'll always be here for you. I know the real Lex is the good, smart, caring Lex who loves me and who wants to make the world a better place. I know we're young and in the throes of the goo-goos and all that, but I hope we really will be together forever and do all that stuff you said. I love you so much that I didn't even know until now that someone could become a part of my heart this deeply!" 

Lex felt positively inflamed with pure joy and relief. He pulled a little bit away from Clark and said, "What's say we get a little bit more comfortable, here?" Lex then pulled off both of Clark's shoes and socks and unbuttoned the boy's shirt. Clark gave him that coy look that always conquered even his foulest moods. Clark's right leg was on the couch, while his left leg draped down over the side. Lex stroked his right foot gently up and down its length. Clark tilted his head back and said, "Oooh Lex, that's....whoa-hoa!" 

"You like that, huh? You know, you're very lucky to be able to feel pleasure and never feel pain." 

Clark sighed contentedly. "Oh, I can feel pain. It's just that since whatever stuff I'm made of is pretty much impervious, I don't feel damaging pain like normal people can feel. Even when I am experiencing pain, I seem to have this ability to kind of 'Zen' it out with a certain kind of mental focus." 

"I hope you're not 'Zenning' this out, Clarkbar." 

"Mm-mm, no way." Clark sighed even longer as Lex stroked in a circle within the arch of Clark's foot. "If we keep this up, we both know I'm gonna start sweating. And we both know what that does to you." 

"And do we want that to happen?" Lex asked with a wicked grin. 

"We might," Clark said teasingly as he leaned back and closed his eyes. 

In the back of his mind, Lex could practically hear the sound of a bat striking a baseball, with an announcer enthusiastically shouting, "AND HE SCORES!!" accompanied by a wildly cheering crowd. But then Lex remembered something he needed to tell Clark about himself. 

"Uh, Clark, there's something you should know, about my physical appearance...." 

"You mean that you have no hair on your body at all? Since you don't even have hair on your legs, I kind of figured that. Sounds kinda hot, actually!" 

"Okay. Some people are turned on by it, but some are turned off. I just thought I should tell you, first." 

Clark sat up, started unbuttoning Lex's shirt and took it off. "Only one way to find out. Sexy Lexy!" Lex took off his shoes and socks, and then let Clark slowly remove his pants and boxer-briefs. A big, appreciative smile spread across Clark's face. Lex realized this was the first time while having sex with either a man or a woman he had let his partner undress him first. Only with Clark could he even consider making himself this vulnerable. "Wow!" Clark rapidly took off his unbuttoned shirt, but then hesitated. 

Lex ran his fingers through Clark's silky black hair. "What's wrong? Are you feeling that anxiousness you were telling me about?" 

"Yeah, big time. Everything I know about sex with a guy is just stuff I've read on the Internet. And I wouldn't even know that much if it weren't for Chloe letting me use her computer, seeing as how my parents could see what web-sites have been viewed on the computer at home just by clicking the 'History' icon on the damn browser. The idea of entering someone....you know, through the back door....doesn't really appeal to me. What sounds better to me is something there's some fancy-ass French word for...." 

"I think you mean 'frotage', namely when two guys rub their dicks together until they both reach climax." Clark blushed the deepest red Lex had ever seen the boy blush. Talking about sex frankly was very difficult for Clark, even when he wanted it very much. "Clark, that's fine. I just want to make love to you. More than anything." 

"Think we should do it here? I mean, if Darien were to walk in...." 

"Actually, I locked the door when you weren't looking. Sorry if that was a bit presumptuous...." 

Clark didn't seem to mind at all. "And there's something else. With this ridiculous strength I have, I probably shouldn't have my arms around you when we're getting close to that climax thing." 

"I won't take it personally. In fact, I appreciate you looking out for me. Just like I like to look out for you. Clarkbar!" 

Clark looked deeply into Lex's eyes. "You're the best boyfriend ever. Even when I'm mad at you like I was this week, I still feel like the luckiest guy in the world." 

Lex felt his heartbeat speeding up. "Enough talk." He kissed Clark deeply, his tongue playing over Clark's lips, teeth, and tongue over and over. With one hand he ran his fingers through Clark's hair, with the other he played with one of Clark's nipples. He could feel Clark moaning through the kiss. After a few minutes of this, the clean, soapy smell that characterized Clark now that he knew about his super-pheremones, mixed with his salty-sweet natural scent. That overwhelming feeling of desire and adoration carried Lex away on a tidal wave. 

Lex kissed down Clark's chest feverishly, stopping at the boy's hardened left nipple; he scraped against the raised surface with his teeth and licked it too. Clark hurriedly shucked off his pants, then his sky-blue boxers. 

Looking at Clark's naked form up and down, Lex's breathing became heavy. Clark's cock was perfect, just on the big side of normal sized. Perfect in both size and shape. Clark wasn't hard yet, probably due to his anxiousness. His glans was exposed, but there was no circumcision scar. So there was something different about Clark's anatomy that deviated from the human norm. Though Lex knew that even with his clothes off, Clark could still easily pass as human, since a small few terrestrial males were born without foreskins. 

Lex reached over and massaged Clark's wide shoulders. "It's okay, Clark, there's no pressure on you to perform. Just relax and enjoy." Clark moved his shoulders in rolling motion with Lex's hands and sighed with pleasure. He was hard as a diamond in a matter of seconds. He gave Lex a heart-rending pleading look. "Lex, now, please!" 

Lex got up off the couch and let Clark lie down facing up on the plush cushions. Time to make Clark feel like the living god that the boy refused to realize he was. Lex straddled Clark so that their cocks touched. A hot, spongy-hard tickling inflamed Lex's member as he rubbed against Clark. Clark seemed a little tense, so Lex drilled his finger's into his boyfriend's sides and tickled as gently as he could. That did the trick. Clark giggled and squealed and writhed, which melted into a flowing motion as they rubbed together. 

Lex lay down fully on Clark, putting his arms around him. Clark's arms stayed at his sides. The hot tickling became a burning pleasure that spread throughout Lex's entire body. He inhaled Clark's scent deeply, which had an otherworldly intensity now that they were actually making love, and the sensation of adoring passion deepened exponentially. Lex knew that if he were ever again to have sex without being in love, it could only be a pale and disappointing mockery of what he was experiencing at that moment. 

Clark was thrusting more vigorously now. His shy grunts quickly escalated into piercing squeals as his beautiful, perfect body moved as if with the rhythm of an ocean. He opened his eyes and looked at Lex with an intensity that drew their very spirits together. Lex could feel Clark's gentleness, kindness, purity, and truly profound humanity in his own heart. It was a far sweeter thing than Lex Luthor probably deserved to taste. At that moment, he had no doubt Clark could not fail to help save him from himself. 

Clark's eyes widened and his squeals became a throaty "AAAAGH!!" of painfully intense pleasure. The piercing sound brought Lex to the verge of climax. He lifted his body very slightly up so there was a crack of space between their thrusting abdomens and chests. Clark's hands clenched into fists and then unclenched, several times. Before he fully knew what was happening, a lava flow of the same searing pain-pleasure Clark was feeling spread from his cock up to his heart, emanating through his entire being. Their unity was so complete, they both came at the exact same second. The hot fluid shot out of both their cocks, falling on Clark's chest in a single, pulsing stream. Clark's eyes rolled back into his head, his back arching in a twitching spasm as Lex held on tightly. As Clark slowly began to relax, Lex lay down fully on Clark, continuing the rubbing that made Clark breathe in short gasps as the fluid between their touching torsos became one hot, sticky mass. 

After a few insensible, semi-conscious seconds, Lex could feel Clark crying softly. Clark put his arms around Lex and held his older boyfriend close. Lex breathed a sigh of relief. If they cried afterwards and pushed you away, you had a big problem on your hands. If they cried afterwards and held you nice and close, you know you did good. Very good, as a matter of fact. Lex again inhaled Clark's scent and felt himself swoon again, only this time it was a profoundly peaceful and satisfied feeling. 

"God, Lex, you were so....dammit all, I love you so much it hurts sometimes! I never wanted to tell you this because it sounds so corny, but all day long I don't think a single second passes when I'm not thinking of you. I'm glad I have a friend like Chloe who I can talk about how I feel about you with, even if she does sometimes get kinda tired of me gushing about what a great guy you are." 

Lex's heart felt as if it were positively glowing. "Clark, when we were approaching climax, did you feel it, too?" 

"You mean could I feel you more than just physically? Hell yeah! And I was right. What I felt was the good, caring, going-to-save-the-world Lex Luthor, as well as the fun-loving cad." Clark pushed Lex's shoulder's back slightly and looked into his eyes. "It was just freakin' beautiful. Seriously!" 

Lex smiled and pressed the tip of his nose against Clark's. "So I'm a cad, now, am I?" 

Clark blushed deeply. "You're gonna deny it after you just spooged all over me?" 

Lex chuckled softly and rested his chin on Clark's shoulder. "Ya know, you better take a shower before you leave. If you give any clue to your parents that you've just had wild, hot sex with 'that Luthor boy', they'll probably freak pretty badly." 

Clark's body became deeply relaxed under Lex. "Only if you take that shower with me." 

Lex smiled and said, "Not a problem, Clarkbar." 


End file.
